1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically dispensing an additive into a machine, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically dispensing detergent into a laundry machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laundry machines typically utilize a washing process that includes a wash cycle, a rinse cycle, and a spin cycle. During the wash cycle, water is automatically injected into the washtub of the laundry machine to wet the laundry, detergent is added into the washtub, and the washtub is agitated to wash the laundry. During the rinse cycle, water is injected into the washtub to remove residual detergent from the laundry. During the spin cycle, the washtub is rotated at a high speed to remove water from the laundry. To operate properly, laundry machines require that a proper amount of detergent be added into the washtub of the laundry machine at a proper time during the wash cycle. The detergent is usually added manually by the operator of the laundry machine.
There are many drawbacks associated with dispensing detergent manually. For example, manual dispensing requires the attention of the operator during the wash cycle and, therefore, is inconvenient and time consuming. Also, manual dispensing of the detergent creates an opportunity for operator error, such as neglecting to dispense detergent or dispensing too much detergent, which would adversely affect the performance of the laundry machine.
There are operator activated systems for laundry machines that automatically dispense detergent. Such systems include devices having a timing mechanism that is external to the laundry machine. The timing mechanism is synchronized with the washing process of the laundry machine and indicates when detergent should be dispensed into the washtub. The timing process begins when the timing mechanism is activated manually by the operator of the laundry machine.
Problems exist with an external non-synchronized timing system. For example, if the operator does not activate the timing mechanism at the proper time, the timing of the dispensing system will not be synchronized with the timing of the laundry machine. Also, since the timing mechanism is not directly connected to the controller of the laundry machine, the timing mechanism may not be properly synchronized with the laundry machine.
Another known type of detergent dispensing system is directly connected to the controller or timing mechanism that controls the operation of the laundry machine. In this type of system, the controller or timing mechanism indicates when detergent should be dispensed into the washtub. Yet another known type of detergent dispensing system is connected directly to the internal electrical circuitry of the laundry machine and determines therefrom the proper time to dispense detergent into the washtub.
These systems are, however, not fully satisfactory. Dispensing systems that require connections to the inner mechanisms or inner circuitry of the laundry machine require that installation of the dispensing system be performed by someone with a working knowledge of mechanical and electrical devices. The connection process also requires disassembly of the laundry machine, thereby requiring a relatively large amount of time and effort to install the dispensing system.